


Burrito

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Madly In Love, Winter, seongjoong, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: Hongjoong opened his eyes, " Ah, my burrito is awake. ". He recieved a confused look from Seonghwa. " Burrito? What do you me- oh. " , he looked at himself, letting out a soft chuckle. " Haha so funny, Joong. "-Winter has started, and Seonghwa wrapped himself like a burrito.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> this is really REALLY short, im sorry aha. i have so much in my drafts but i havent finished any :')

" Cold, so cold. "

Seonghwa rushed inside the apartment, slightly shivering from the cold. It was almost December and snow had started to fall. He placed his keys on the bowl and removed his coat, rushing to the couch. As he plopped down on the coach, he covered himself up with blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep as heat entered his body.

Minutes later, Hongjoong entered the living room, christmas sweater already on and a soaked hair from his shower. He heard the door open while he was in the shower, so he hurried to finish to greet his boyfriend.

He melted at the sight, Seonghwa was a literal burrito. He was wrapped with blankets, and layed comfortably on the couch. Hongjoong smiled, laying beside the older. He placed a blanket on himself too, wrapping his arm around the blanket-covered lover as he closed his eyes.

An hour has passed when Seonghwa shifted from his place. He yawned as he fluttered his eyes open, greeted by the sight of his boyfriend laying beside him. Seonghwa leaned forward and poked the younger's nose, " Wake up~ "

Hongjoong opened his eyes, " Ah, my burrito is awake. ". He recieved a confused look from Seonghwa. " Burrito? What do you me- oh. " , he looked at himself, letting out a soft chuckle. " Haha so funny, Joong. " 

" Come on, it's cute! You look so cuddly and soft. " he says, wrapping his arms and legs on the taller like a koala. The couple giggled to themselves, adoringly looking at each other. 

" I love you a big amount. " Seonghwa says. 

" And I love you too. "

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment requests, it can be any member!


End file.
